1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sheet supplying apparatus suitable for use on picture image forming machines, printers or the like, and more particularly to a sheet supplying apparatus which is provided with a cassette for storing a stack of sheets and a sheet feeder tray for holding the cassette in position.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Heretofore, sheet supplying apparatus of this sort have been provided with a sheet cassette, a sheet feeder tray, and a positioning member for setting the cassette in position on the tray. The positioning member is usually located on the sheet feeder tray engageably with the outer periphery of the cassette.
With such a conventional sheet supplying apparatus, however, it has been required to change the positioning member every time a different sheet size is selected, because the size of the sheet cassette changes with the sheet size. Even in the case where a cassette of one size is used, it has been necessary to change the positioning member depending upon whether the cassette is used in a lengthwise or widthwise position.